Back To The Past
by AlexisVaenellez
Summary: Tsuna & the others have went to the past due to Layla's ten year bazooka malfunctioning. What will happen in the past, will they change the future? Why does Reborn say it is expected of them going to the past? 1st GenXFem!10thGen. PLEASE REVIEW! CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! NEW STORYYY AGAINNNN ~ I wanted to write this for damn long already is just that I don't always have the mood to do it. Sorry for my laziness :B

{TSUNA'S POV}

It's been ten years since the fight with Checker Face has ended. Everything is now so peaceful. No enemies dared to invade the Vongola Famiglia as they heard of the rumors of the tenth generation boss became allies with the Vendice.

Tsuna sigh in relief due to her surroundings. The gentle breeze and air is filling up her nose that cause her to smile. The silence was short-lived due to the noise that the storm guardian and thunder guardian that were making.

"TSUNA! REBORN ASK US TO GO TO THE MEETING ROOM!" Layla shouted.

"YOU THIS STUPID COW! DON'T JUST GO AROUND SHOUTING LIKE A MAD WOMAN AND DO NOT DISTURB HIME-SAMA!" Hayate shouted.

"WHO'S THE ONE SHOUTING NOW BAKA-GAMI!" Layla shouted sticking out her tongue towards Hayate.

I mentally facepalmed at the sight of my right hand woman and youngest guardian. '_Seriously, how old are they already, still acting like we are fifteen._' Well some things never change, if they do not act like that, it will be real weird.

"HURRY UP! BAKA-TSUNA! STOP DAYDREAMING ALREADY! LATER REBORN WILL BEAT YOU! GYAHAHAHAH!" Layla said.

"HIME-SAMA CAN DREAM IF SHE WANTS! URUSAI STUPID COW!" Hayate shouted taking out her dynamites and preparing to light them.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN! BAKA-GAMI!" Layla retorted taking out a grenade from her pocket. (_her hair is not as afro as before, so she can't store items in her hair_)

"STOP! STOP!" I run towards them trying to stop them from anymore fighting. Mukuri and Kyuuri have caused a lot of damage recently. Regardless in the mansion or in mission. _Mou_, can't anyone of them stop giving me anymore paperwork to do? I am so sick and tired of doing them daily.

"Let's go to the meeting room we don't want to get scolded by Reborn again, don't we? Both of you keep your weapons." I said.

"But Hime-,"

"Hayate." I said in a calm voice.

"I understand, Hime-sama." Hayate said and putting back her dynamites underneath her jacket.

We went to the meeting room and I saw all of my guardians gathered around there. Reborn is still not around.

"Where is Reborn?" I asked.

"MASTER PAOPAO WENT TO GET ESPRESSO WITH COLONELLO-SHISHOU TO THE EXTREME! THEY WILL BE BACK SOON TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted.

Tamayori just laughed it off and said,"It's been long since we seen the kid, don't you think we should create a party for him, Tsuna?"

I sweatdropped totally at Tamayori's answer. Creating a party for Reborn? I bet he will use it as a chance to trai- torture us again.

I looked over at the other side to see Kyuuri playing with Hibird, while Mukuri is crowding around her and disturbing her, I can see that Kyuuri is irritated as her eyes started to glared at Mukuri dangerously.

"Kufufufu, don't you think it is a nice weather today, skylark-chan?" Mukuri said teasingly.

"Hn."

"Oya oya, not talking are we? I guess you are a mute now? Didn't expect you to be one though."

"Do you want to be bitten to death?" Kyuuri said menacingly.

As I watched this conversation go by, I sigh again. I guess their attributes totally fit them. Meanwhile at the other side, Hayate and Layla are arguing meaninglessly again.

Tamayori just laughed it off at them while Ryomei is doing her daily one thousand push ups again.

I sit down in the one of the chairs until Layla started crying and shouting and started to throw a grenade towards Hayate but Tamayori managed to swing the grenade out of the window using her katana before the grenade explode on the meeting.

I send her a look of gratitude as more paperwork won't be added on to my pile again. Doing them everyday is sure tiring.

"YOU THIS BAKA-GAMI! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Layla started to take out her ten- year bazooka but Hayate shouted, "WAIT, YOU THIS –

All of us run and jump towards Layla to stop her in the end, the bazooka hitted on Layla herself but the smoke seem to make all of us unconscious and took us to a place where we didn't expect totally.

{Giotto's POV}

I am drinking tea around the garden with the rest and my Hyper Intuition is acting up weird again. '_Something is going to happen._' I looked around warily thinking what it is.

"What's wrong, Primo?" G asked curiously.

"Something is going to happen, but I can't figure it out whether it is a good or bad thing." I said cautiously.

G begin loading catridges of bullets to his handgun, Asari is reaching out for his katana, while Alaude reach out for his handcuffs and Daemon twirl his trident around and is in the motion of readying to fight while I put on my gloves and went to Hyper Dying Will Mode.

However, a sudden large gust of wind come by that threw all of us off guard. Smoke began coming out of nowhere which cause us to flail our hands around to get rid of the smoke.

"Look what you have done now, you stupid cow!" A voice said.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT BAKA-GAMI!" Another voice said, it sounded more like whining though.

"Maa maa," A voice said cheerily.

"Hn, where are we? Tell me or I'll bite you to death!" A voice said menacingly.

"Kufufufufu, calm down skylark-_chan" _A voice said teasingly.

"WHERE ARE WE TO THE EXTREME?!" A voice shouted.

As the smoke begin to fade completely, in front of all of us showed seven beautiful ladies who seem to be a female version of us. We get a shock of how beautiful they are and they seem to be oblivious to their surroundings.

"Everyone, calm down." A voice said calmly and everyone seem to be silent totally.

{Back in Tsuna's time}

Reborn and Colonello rushed into the room and saw the innocent bazooka lying innocently on the meeting room,

"As expected, the stupid cow used it. Well they are supposed to go back to the past after all." Reborn said and smirked slightly.

"What do you mean by that, kora?" Colonello said confusedly.

"Well, I will tell you about that later." Reborn said and walked out of the room.

"_Tsuna, you and the others better get into 'that' time_."Reborn thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW ~! I WILL THANK YOU A LOT IF YOU DO THAT! FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR ERRORS!**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS ! I know I am updating again after a few hours only! It is because I am so excited in writing! I love sharing my thoughts with everyone so please review :D.

Beginning of the few chapters most probably will be Tsuna & Giotto's POV more, but the main pairing will still be *drum rolls*

**Hibari Kyuuri & Alaude **

Well if you don't know who the characters are, let me introduce all of them to you ~

Sawada Tsunayoshi = Sawada Tsunayuki (21)

Gokudera Hayato = Yagami Hayate (21)

Yamamoto Takeshi = Yamamoto Tamayori (21)

Lambo Bovino = Layla Bovino (19) {I decide to put her around same age as others as Lampo will be in his twenties}

Sasagawa Ryohei = Sasagawa Ryomei (22)

Rokudo Mukuro = Rokudo Mukuri (21)

Hibari Kyoya = Hibari Kyuuri (22)

Well, in this story, I am going to make them turn younger by only a** few** years since I feel making them back to fifteen or sixteen (in Hibari's case) will make them be uncompatible with Giotto and the rest since they are around their twenties too ~

Sorry if my names for them is not creative enough to your liking :X

{Colonello's POV}

"What do you mean by that Reborn, kora? Aren't you going to bring them back from the time they are in? Kora!"

"I gathered them to tell them the news of Kyuudaime and his guardians are being attacked so that they need to be wary of their surroundings and Kyuudaime also tell me it will be the best solution of them going into the past and change the future." Reborn said seriously.

"What do you mean, kora? Explain properly, kora!"

"Do you know that the Belinova Famiglia have a grudge towards us ever since Daemon Spade's betrayal towards Vongola?"

"Nope, but Belinova and Vongola are allies right, kora. Why would they want to harm Vongola Ninth and his guardians, kora?

"Shut up and listen first. It is because Daemon Spade went to attack them and kill the boss's daughter at Primo's time. Primo did not notice of it and when the Belinova boss went to ask him, he denies it as he did not know of the order as Daemon stated the order was from Vongola Primo."

"But that does not really concern of Kyuudaime being attacked, kora!"

"Belinova Famiglia is a family that holds grudges deeply, and Daemon attacked the heiress, what do you think they want to do?"

"Take revenge, kora!"

"Obviously, that is why Vongola Primo proposed to Belinova Boss that he will retire from the mafia with his family to Japan and live a peaceful life as he believes it is his fault for Daemon's betrayal and Elena's death. Then, so, from the second generation to the seventh generation, Belinova Famiglia did not dare to oppose Vongola even if they are not close allies anymore but they opposed during the eighth generation."

"That is the first female boss generation right, kora!"

"Yeap, That is when Vongola Ottavo, Daniela, started to make amends within the Vongola to let everyone in the mafia to know that she is following Primo's will, as Vongola begin as a vigilante group to help and save people."

"So, they decided to oppose Vongola due to them thinking that Vongola Ottavo is weak since she is a female, kora!"

"You are right, but Vongola Ottavo and her guardians manage to prevent them from harming the Famiglia and she did not the pursue the matter when Belinova tried to assassinate her and the guardians due to long term ties. Vongola Ottavo also felt that she owe the Belinova Famiglia, because in the past, they have helped Vongola Primo and his guardians to go through many obstacles."

"They decide to attack Vongola Ninth now after he retired? How cruel of them, kora!"

"Colonello, I think you have gotten too soft because of mixing with Tsuna and the rest,we are in the mafia after all."

"Aren't you worried for them kora?!"

"_Maa na_, I'm sure now Tsuna and the rest can settle it themselves."

"But they don't know of the situation, kora. How can they settle it, kora?"

"Don't worry, I have stored it in a new device that came from the Bovino Famiglia. Well in a way, it is a grenade and the colour is quite outstanding. Irie have put my hologram inside that device which will provide them the situation they are in and I bet Layla will use it soon, I placed it in her pocket."

"Her pocket is now full of bombs, kora, you placed it there won't it explode, kora?"

"That device may be an grenade but it must be thrown out though. Plus Layla won't explode herself kora. Her clothes pocket inside is an unknown dimension that can be used to stored many things. This is why for once I think the Bovino Famiglia is useful despite them being a low- ranking famiglia, as they create such things."(_Idea is from Zucchini! Thanks :D._)

"What, so you planned from the beginning to let them into the ten-year bazooka?!KORA!"

"Yup, what do you expect, the bazooka malfunctioned is because of me asking Irie to do that to send them to 400 years ago to settle '_it_'. That's the reason why I gathered them at the meeting room."

"KORA! REBORN! THAT'S MEAN, KORA! What do you mean by the '_it_', kora?!"

"The 'it' refers to them preventing Daemon Spade from betraying the Vongola."

"Then are you going to send them back after they settle it, kora? You know what this means right kora? They mostly probably going to stay at '_that_' time forever since they are supposed to protect that Elena girl, kora!"

"Maa, we will miss them at most after all!"

"Kora, Reborn you are really heartless, kora! Then who is going to take care of the Vongola now, kora? The brats are not around, kora!"

"Well I am the world's number one hitman after all, we shall start finding candidates for Vongola Undicesmo(_got it from google translate :X_) and his/her guardians for now since Xanxus can't hold on to the Vongola Ring." Reborn replied with a small smile.

**Too bad Giotto and the others are not in this chapter. Next chapter will be updated tonight though ~ :D.**

**PLEASE KINDLY REVIEWWW ~ :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYY~ BACKKK AGAINNN. AM I UPDATING TOO MUCH AT ONE GO? :X. SORRY TO THOSE WHO READ ONLY CHAPTER 1. SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME ALSO ;(. WELL NOW, HERE GOES THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH EVERYONE IS ANTICIPATING. ;D.**

{Alaude's POV}

My eyebrows twitched slightly as I heard the last voice. It sounded calm yet familiar, more likely like a female version of the blond omnivore. The voices that are made by the unknown people become silent. The smoke fades away completely and let me see female versions of us? Just as I wanted to ask how they get through the security zones, the red- head herbivore interrupts me; making me glare at him slightly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?! HOW DARE YOU BARGE IN TO THE VONGOLA MANSION?" G shouted.

Just then another female voice said menacingly,"How long are you people are going to crowd around me? Do you all want to be bitten to death?"

My eyes widened slightly at the voice, this person's personality seem to be very similar with mine. I smirked slightly seeing the raven haired lady in front of me, hair reaching around her hips,face shaped like a Japanese doll, skin pale as snow, eyes in a shade of blue-purple glaring at all of us, especially me.

_{10__th__ Generation's POV}_

'_HHHIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!WHAT ARE WE DOING IN PRIMO'S TIME?!'_ Tsuna thought as she saw Vongola Primo staring at all of them.

'_What the hell is going on? Is this an occurrence of another UMA?'_ Hayate thought.

'_Eh? Aren't they dead?_' Tamayori wonder.

'_Aren't they dead to the EXTREME! What are they doing here to the EXTREME?!' _Ryomei thought.

"Kufufufufu, it seems that we are transported to 400 years of the past, Sawada Tsunayuki." Mukuri said in amusement.

"Hn."Kyuuri answered glaring at Alaude,'_that herbivore'_

{_1__st__ Generation's POV_}

"Ahem," A voice echoed on the room due to the silence, everyone broke out of their thoughts and looked at the voice.

"Who are you people? Are you here to assassinate us?" Giotto asked in boss mode._'What is this, a female version of all of us? Not to mention the personality is quite like us too!'_

"Nope,"answered an auburn haired hair girl kindly who seem to be a female version of Giotto.

"Answer Primo's question," Daemon began standing in a mode readying to fight.

"She said we are not here to fight, are you deaf you bastards?!" The female version of G said.

"Maa maa, calm down Hayate," Female version of Asari said.

"Nee nee, you all must be wanting to become my servants, aren't you?" The female version of Lampo said, which made all of us sweatdropped.

{Normal's POV}

"Gomen, we can't tell you where we are from('_I definitely can't tell him that we are from the Vongola Famiglia! HIEEEE!_', but we can assure you all that we are not here to harm you." Tsuna said.

'_She speak Japanese_?' They all thought.

"Why you th-" G said facing his handgun on Tsuna just then Hayate take out of her dynamites and run in front of Tsuna to defend her.

"You wanna try, you this pink hair bastard?!" Hayate shouted.

"Put down your handgun, G." Giotto said placing his hand on G's shoulder calming him down. He murmured, "_Trust me_."

Tsuna did the same for Hayate and assured her she will be fine.

"Nice to meet you Vongola Primo and guardians, I only can state that we are from the future." Tsuna said calmly.

"**EHHHHHHH?!" **The whole first generation shouted except Alaude, but his eyes widened.

The tenth generation people were slightly shocked as well, because they did not expect the first generation to react like this, because at the guardians trial, all of them seemed to be so serious.

'_Is it even possible to time travel to the past?!_' The whole first generation thought.

Giotto used his Hyper Intuition to sense if there are any form of lying, but he can sense that they are telling the through. At the same time, he can feel that they are hiding something from them.

"Well, shall we introduce ourselves then?" Giotto and Tsuna said in sync.

Kyuuri and Alaude raised their eyebrows at this.

"Well, you start first." Giotto gestured.

"No you first." Tsuna gestured back.

"No yo-"

"No you shou-"

"EITHER ONE OF YOU START INTRODUCING YOURSELF FIRST! ORE-SAMA/ME IS VERY TIRED ALREADY!" Layla and Lampo shouted.

"SHUT UP! YOU THIS SPOILT BRAT!" Both shout in sync facing one another.

"STOP COPYING ME!" Both shout in sync again.

"HMPH!" They face away from one another again.

'_What a first impression to show the ladies how ungentlemanly we are_.' Giotto mentally facepalmed.

'_What a first impression to show my ancestor how unladylike we are_.' Tsuna mentally facepalmed.

Both sighed in sync.

Well, Giotto decided to start the introductions first since he is the host and they are the guests.

"My name is Giotto. As you know, I am Vongola Primo and Boss of Vongola Famiglia." Giotto said.

"Tch, G, Right-hand man and Vongola Storm Guardian." G said.

"Maa maa, don't be so grumpy G. Nice to meet you, I am Asari Ugetsu, Rain Guardian."Asari said cheerily.

"KNUCKLE, VONGOLA SUN GUARDIAN TO THE ULTIMATE!" Knuckle shouted.

Everyone cringed at the loud volume Knuckle spoke.

"Ore-sama is the GREAT Lampo, bow down to me you these people. Lighting Guardian." Lampo

Daemon and Alaude wanted to retort, but Mukuri and Kyuuri beat them to it.

"Oya oya, it seems that you really wish to experience hell badly." Mukuri said. With a snap of fingers, her trident appear, and she point at Lampo.

"_Kimi_(You), do you want to be bitten to death?" Kyuuri said, tonfas on hand, ready to fight any time.

Alaude and Daemon Spade looked at their female counterparts and give a small smile. Only Giotto and Tsuna noticed it, both of them having this thought, '_Oh My God! Alaude and Daemon Spade are SMILING? ESPECIALLY ALAUDE, HE IS SMILING?_'

Both of them wanted to faint but then were snapped out of their thoughts when Lampo shouted," GIOTTO!" and went behind him to hide from the two scary females.

"Tch, loser." Hayate said.

"Maa maa, calm down Mukuri, Kyuuri." Tamayori said.

"Mukuri, Kyuuri, put away your weapons now." Tsuna said.

"Hmph."Kyuuri put away her tonfas, walking away to a nearby tree and leaning against it.

"Oya oya, when did I ever listen to your orders, Sawada Tsunayuki?" Mukuri said.

"Ever since I saved your ass from that_ hell_ place."Tsuna retorted.

"Alright,alright. I'm just having a little fun, can't I?"Mukuri replied, snapping her fingers and the trident disappear.

"Good, now please continue the introductions." Tsuna gestured.

'_How interesting, she seems to be able to control our/the female counterparts of Daemon and Alaude_." The first generation thought.

"Nufufufufu, Daemon Spade, Mist Guardian." Daemon said eerily.

"Hn. Alaude, Cloud." Alaude speak staring at Kyuuri.

Kyuuri noticed Alaude is starting at her and stared back. Tsuna and the others noticed the eye contact that they are giving one another is getting more intense each moment, and Tsuna decided to break the tension by saying

"Well now, it is the time to introduce ourselves! My name is Sawada Tsunayuki and I am 21 years old this year!" Tsuna said.

"Heh, Yagami Hayate, 21 years old this year." Hayate said.

"Hayate, smile a bit! Maa maa, my name is Yamamoto Tamayori and I am 21 this year too, my favourite sport is baseball!" Tamayori said cheerily.

'_What is baseball?_' The first generation thought.

"SASAGAWA RYOMEI HERE! I AM 22 YEARS OLD! PLEASE JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted.

"Layla Bovino, 19 years old." Layla said.

"Kufufufufufu, Rokudo Mukuri, 21 years old." Mukuri said.

"Hn, Kyuuri." Kyuuri said.

"Kufufufu, skylark-chan, everyone gave their full names and age. You can't say your name only you know." Mukuri said.

"Fine. Hibari Kyuuri, 22" Kyuuri said.

"Nee nee, you all, why didn't you all say your ages? Are you all really that _old_?" Layla said.

The females begin to giggle while Kyuuri just smirked.

"We are not old, you this old hag" G said angrily.

"G, language."Giotto reminded, making G turn his head away angrily. "G, Asari, Daemon and I are 23 years old while Lampo is the youngest as he is only 21 years old. Knuckle and Alaude are 24 years old."

"Hn, so you are a bunch of old men." Kyuuri said.

"Are you sure you want to try this old man's strength?" Alaude said irritably.

"Not that I mind,"Kyuuri smirked, taking out her tonfas again.

"Kyuuri! Stop this right now!" Tsuna said angrily.

"Hmph!" Kyuuri turned away, keeping her tonfas.

"APOLOGIZE!" Tsuna said.

"No." Kyuuri said sternly.

Tsuna begin to put on the fake-crying face, tears seem to fall down, and Kyuuri panicked, turning around to face Alaude and murmured,"Sorry."

"Sorry, I can't hear that?" Alaude said teasingly.

"I said sorry, you this old man. Are you deaf?" Kyuuri retorted.

'_DID ALAUDE JUST TEASE?!_' Everyone excluding Alaude and Kyuuri thought becoming so shocked that they are thinking the world is coming to an end.

"Oya oya, Kyuuri, did your friend _come_? I can't believe you are acting so_ mat-."_ Mukuri said, recovering from her shock.

Kyuuri throw her tonfa at Mukuri at an abnormal speed which Mukuri dodged with ease saying menacingly, "Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?"

"Mukuri, stop irritating Kyuuri already." Hayate said.

"Alright, alright." Mukuri said._{After Mukuri was released from Vendicare, her relationship with Hayate had improve tremendously.}_

"Okay, now all the introductions are done, would you mind us staying around the mansion?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure. Why don't we bring you all around the mansion to let you all know where the facilities are?" Giotto said.

"Hn, not interested." Kyuuri said, turning on her back and walk away.

"Wait, Kyu-" Tsuna called out to her but she ignored and continue walking away.

Alaude's eyes drifted off to Kyuuri as he stared while she walk away, he is having this thought, '_I want her._'

**CHAPTER ENDEDDDDD~ :D PLEASE REVIEWW :D**

**Sorry if my writing is not up to your satisfactory. I'm trying my best to make everything fun for you all! Thanks for reading. Please review as your comments encourage me and help me to improve in my writing! Thank you very much. Your opinions mean a lot to me. :D.**

**Please also read on my another story **_**Pain with LOVE. **_**I am still writing it out so I would appreciate if you give your comments on that story too ~ :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIII GUYS ~ Thanks for your reviews, favouriting and following of this story! I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCHHH~ HERE COMES A NEW CHAPTER. Although I feel the time zone of fanfiction is abit of weird. I mean like I update Chapter 3 at Morning 6:40am, 21****st**** November, but it is still on 20****th**** November. A bit weird, isn't it? Anyways, I really thank you all for your time in visiting and reading this story :D.**

**AND, AND, AND! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MAKE THIS MISTAKE IN CHAPTER 3. YOU ALL KNOW WHERE THE PART WHERE ALAUDE IS IRRITATED WITH KYUURI? I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE I FORGET TO DELETE THE 'NUFUFUFU' PART. BECAUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE, I PUT DAMON'S NAME! But , in the end I decide to change Damon to Alaude since they are the main pairing, a lot of you are asking if there are other pairings, of course there are, please wait for the moments to appear ~ :D.**

{Normal POV}

Giotto and his guardians decided to bring Tsuna and the rest(excluding Kyuuri) to tour around the mansion instead of asking the butler, James to do that. Personally, the whole first generation are quite interested in these girls as they do not seem to be like any other ordinary girls, who will be swooning at the sight of them once they saw them.

'_The mansion at this time is definitely smaller than the one back at our time.'_ Tsuna thought.

"SAWADA!" Ryomei shouted at Tsuna breaking her off her thoughts.

"Yes, nee-san?" Tsuna replied.

"CAN I GO TO THE WASHROOM TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryomei said.

"Sure." Tsuna said.

"THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME!" After that said, off she went to the washroom.

"Lastly, this room is my office. Anyways, I think we should stop here and rest to wait for your friend to come back, this mansion is quite big after all." Giotto said.

'_HE CONSIDER THIS BIG?! THEN WHAT ABOUT THE CURRENT VONGOLA MANSION?' _Tsuna thought.

The females sit on the sofa in front of Giotto's desk while the guys except Giotto went off asking the maids to take a chair for them to settle down. After everyone settled down, Tsuna faced Giotto and asked, "Giotto-san, is it really alright for us to stay here for free? Are we imposing you and any of your guardians? I really hope we are not imposing to you all."

"Yes, it's really alright for you all to stay with us until you all get back to your own time." Giotto said.

"As long you don't be a burden to us," Lampo said.

"Lampo!" Giotto retorted.

"What you mean by being a burden, you stupid brat!" Hayate said.

"I agree with the stupid brat for once. Well, you people are women after all, we are a mafia famiglia, so definitely there will be attacks and assassination from enemies." G said.

"Nee nee, do you want to die? I am so awesome that I can protect myself. I'm a hitman after all! Baka-pink head!" Layla said.

"Why you thi-" G retorted angrily.

"Maa maa, calm down. Layla is right after all. We all are indeed in the mafia." Tamayori said with a stern expression on her face.

The whole first generation is shocked of the stern expression wearing on Tamayori's face, because these ladies look more like models physically than being in the mafia.

"Kufufufu, I would prefer you not to associate me with these mafia people. After all, I DETEST the mafia." Mukuri said menacingly.

Daemon is shocked by the tone of Mukuri, it sounded with so much hatred, and the way she acts personally seem to be so jokingly towards others.

"The reason why I am with this bunch of people is to possess Sawada Tsunayuki after all." Mukuri said.

"Mukuri, that's eno-" Tsuna tried to say but was cut off by Asari.

"What do you plan to do after possessing her?" Asari asked curiously.

"Kufufufufu, to destroy the mafia." Mukuri said.

A pin drop silence echoed throughout the whole room, the tension is so thick until Tsuna decided to break the subject by saying," Why don't we work for you all?"

"**WHAT?!"** Everyone shouted.

Tsuna turn and face Hayate and the rest, explaining to them,"Listen, if we all stay here for free. It would not be nice and fair for Giotto-san and his guardians, they are working while we are slacking, so why don't we help them on reliving their burden then? Plus, I believe Kyuuri does not like to owe people favors."

"I agree with Hime-sama." Hayate said.

"Well then, we will follow your way then, Tsuna." Tamayori said, grinning widely.

"Nee nee, as long you all don't give me so much work to do, I won't really complain." Layla said lazily.

The whole generation sweatdropped at her answer.

"Kufufufu, I shall follow your idea for once, Sawada Tsunayuki."

"It's settled then! So what do you think of it, Giotto-san?" Tsuna said.

"Well, if you insist.."Giotto said.

"Hmm. What is Ryomei taking so long?" Tsuna said.

"Who knows where that turf-top went to? Probably lost again." Hayate said.

All of a sudden, someone barged in kicking the door to it's hinges, Making one of the screws from the hinges to drop off, shouting, "EXTREME RUNNING!"

"Nee-san, where did you go for so long? I thought you went to the washroom?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"I'M LONG BECAUSE I GOT LOST TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted.

Tsuna sweatdropped,'_This place is smaller than the one in future, how can she get lost in this?_'

"Che, don't go worrying Hime-sama around like that, turf-top." Hayate said hastily.

"WHAT'S THAT FOR TO THE EXTREME, OCTOPUS-HEAD?!" Ryomei replied.

"Maa maa, sempai."

"GYAHAHAHAHAH! BAKA-GAMI GET OWNED!"

"READ THE SITUATION PROPERLY! YOU THIS STUPID COW!" Hayate shouted, readying to pounce on Layla.

"TTTSSSSUUNNNNAAAAA!" Layla shouted, hiding behind Tsuna.

"Hayate." Tsuna hold up a hand to stop Hayate.

Tsuna turned to Ryomei and ask, "Did you see Kyuuri?"

"YES TO THE EXTREME! SHE IS THE ONE WHO TOLD ME THE DIRECTIONS!"

"Oh, where is she then?"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN SAWADA? HIBARI LOVES WATCHING CLOUDS TO THE EXTREME! SHE IS AT THE ROOFTOP OF THE MANSION TO THE EXTREME!"

{At The Roof Top ; Kyuuri's POV}

Flashback

"I have been waiting."

"Don't jump to conclusions, I have no intention to fight you."

"You are not strong enough to warrant my attention."

End Flashback

I can't wait to fight with the platinum omnivore, since he is alive now and strong. I can feel my blood boiling with excitement. He seem so… Wait, why am I even thinking of the platinum omnivore? Shaking my head, I stand up and go down the roof top climbing to the nearest window I had saw since the sun had set and it is time for dinner.

{In the office}

"Did she just say the rooftop? Isn't it very dangerous?" G said.

"What are you saying? This is Kyuuri we are talking about, she is the strongest among us." Hayate said.

'_Strongest?'_ Alaude thought. The words 'Kyuuri' and 'strongest' paired together piqued his interest and he decided to listen to the conversation.

"Kufufufufu, you seem to forget that Sawada Tsunayuki and I won against her once, Hayate." Mukuri said.

'_I won against her only during Dying Will mode, that don't really count though._' Tsuna thought.

"Physically, she is the strongest." Tamayori said.

"Yamamoto Tamayori, are you implying I'm weak physically?" Mukuri said with her eyebrows raised,

"No, no, I don't mean that way. I mean Kyuuri is the head of all delinquents in our town, doesn't that mean she is the strongest?" Tamayori said, trying not to offend Mukuri.

"Hm, for that I will agree." Mukuri said.

"Is that Kyuuri girl that strong like what you all said? I bet she will even lose to Knuckle and Alaude." Daemon said in amusement.

"Who knows, kufufufufu." Mukuri said and began to stare at the window which is at high position of the office, before saying, "Are you going to come in or are you just going to stay at the window still forever? Skylark-_chan._"

A tonfa come flying unexpectedly and hit Mukuri directly on her nose. Her nose starts bleeding and she wipe the blood away saying, "That's harsh, skylark-chan."

"Shut up, pineapple-herbivore." Kyuuri said, jumping down from the window still and land gracefully on the floor.

"How did you even know she is there?" Giotto asked curiously.

"She smell of green apples and mint." Mukuri said.

"Wow, are you a stalker?" Daemon said eerily.

"Nope, you this melon head." Mukuri said .

"Bitch." Daemon murmured.

"I know." Mukuri said and winked at him in purpose to irritate him.

Alaude smirked at the humiliation Daemon is receiving from his female counterpart. At the same time, he noticed the blond omnivore and his group of herbivores are trying not to burst out of laughter as their shoulders are shaking violently. While the female herbivores are giggling softly, he noticed the raven haired girl staring at him before walking out of the room and going on to the direction of the dining room as dinner time is here.

"Where is she going?" Asari said.

"Dining room." Tsuna said.

"Why is she going to the dining room to the ultimate?" Knuckle said.

"Look out at the window, it's night time already." Hayate said.

"Eh? It's night already?" Asari and Tamayori said in sync.

"A pair of idiots." Hayate muttered.

"Hayate, if you don't say I don't think I would know." Tamayori said, laughing sheepishly.

"YOSH! LET'S GET DINNER TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted.

"Shall we, Primo?" Tsuna said.

"Wait, I have a last question, how does that tonfa girl even know which direction the dining room is when she never go touring around the mansion with us." Lampo said.

"HER NAME IS KYUURI! YOU STUPID BRAT!" G retorted.

"Her sense of smell is strong." Hayate said.

"Well, let's get dinner then." Giotto said and turned towards the direction of the dining room with Alaude and the rest following behind him.

**CHAPTER ENDDD ~ :D. PLEASE REVIEW :D. **

**NO MOMENTS YET, BUT COMING REAL SOON! :D **

**NOTE: IN THIS STORY, CHARACTERS MAY BE A LITTLE OOC! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for reading this story. Well, my English is not that good personally, so hope you all will pardon my grammatical errors. Thanks for supporting this story! I love sharing my thoughts around :D. Sorry if the previous chapter is quite short, because I'm watching the anime Prince of Tennis :X.**

{Normal POV}

When Giotto and the others reached the dining room, they realized Kyuuri is already sitting at the dining table waiting for her food. Since the dining table can at least fill twenty over people, Kyuuri sat at the furthest side of the table.

Giotto and the others soon settled down on their seats and called the butler, James over.

"Sorry, James, is the food already ready?" Giotto asked kindly.

"Yes, Boss, the chef is heating up the food since you all come down for dinner quite late." James replied.

"James, like I said, don't call me boss just call me by my name." Giotto said.

"Nope, that does not change the fact you are still the boss." James said with a stern expression on his face.

'_So scary._' Giotto thought.

G facepalmed at the expression his best friend was making while Mukuri and Kyuuri are like '_So that's who which caused that omnivore/Sawada Tsunayuki inherit that weak trait from._'

Dinner soon arrived and everyone ate in silence. When Kyuuri finished eating her food, she take a napkin and wipe her mouth before making her way out of the room but was stopped by Ryomei saying, "WAIT, KYUURI, WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO THE EXTREME!"

"Let. Go. Herbivore." Kyuuri answered.

"Maa maa, calm down." Asari said, gesturing them to calm down. "Tsuna-san, you all just now mentioned that you are in the mafia. Which famiglia you all are in?"

"NANI, SAWADA! YOU DID NOT TELL THEM WE ARE IN THE VONGOLA?!" Ryomei shouted.

"You this turf-" Hayate retorted.

"Hayate." Tsuna said grabbing Hayate's wrist.

Those who are still eating choke on their food. Yes, including Alaude, but he does not show it out loud. G is coughing like crap, grabbing his cup of water and gulp it down. He then shouted, "YOU ALL ARE IN THE VONGOLA?!"

"Cheh," Hayate said, folding her arms in a comfortable position.

"Gomen gomen, we didn't mean to lie to you all." Tamayori said, scratching her head.

"Is it true, Tsuna-san?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna sighed, thinking 'There is no point hiding it from them anymore. The cat is out of the bag already' and replied, "Yes, Giotto-san."

"Are you the boss?" Giotto asked again, nervously.

"Yes, you are my ancestor." Tsuna answered.

The room turned into silence as the whole first generation are so shocked that even Lampo stop eating his food.

{G's POV}

They are in the Vongola? These ladies are inside the mafia, because of us? I feel so guilty, if only I hadn't pressure Giotto.. until that lady Tsuna, who looked like a female version of Giotto spoke up.

"G-san, don't feel guilty, it's not your fault." Tsuna said.

'_Wait, she is able to read my thoughts?_' G thought.

"Cheh, it's not that Hime-sama can read your thoughts. It's written all over your face." Hayate said.

"But I-" G said.

"Nope, like I said, it's not your fault. I don't think that if I'm not in the Vongola, I would not have any friends to protect." Tsuna said.

"But it's our fault that you are in the mafia." Giotto said.

"Nope, Giotto, it's not your fault that I am the boss or anything. In fact, even without you, I'm also in the mafia." Tsuna replied.

"What do you mean by that to the ultimate?" Knuckle said.

"My father is the CEDEF boss in our time." Tsuna said.

Talking about CEDEF make Alaude turned his head and listen to what Tsuna said curiously.

"Hayate, Mukuri and Layla is also in the mafia when they are born, but were in different families." Tsuna said.

"Cheh, don't blame yourself over it stupid pink head." Hayate said.

Tsuna decided to continue on the story she had started, "From young, I had been very useless, I have no friends until a certain hitman named Reborn came into my life. At first, I have been reluctant to become a mafia boss. I was forced to train and fight -" The whole first generation is feeling more guilty each moment as Tsuna continued on the story but were cut off their thoughts when Tsuna said this, "I did not even regret joining the Vongola. I have made friends which helped to serve my purpose in life."

"Cheh, not that I mind, even though paperwork is very troublesome." Hayate said.

"Maa maa, it's not that bad though, the mafia game." Tamayori said.

Everyone sweat dropped at her answer.

"SAWADA IS RIGHT!" Ryomei said.

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayuki had saved me from the torture of Vindice which caused me to be inside of that hell hole, so I must repay her by making her life miserable. Kufufufufu." Mukuri said eerily.

"Hn." Kyuuri said.

"What about your own family? Don't they mind that you are in the mafia?" G said in concern.

"My mother asked me to live a life filled with purpose, and Hime-sama helped me to realize that, so I decided to serve her for the rest of my life!" Hayate said.

"Kufufufu, dog of Sawada Tsunayuki finally said it out." Mukuri said teasingly.

"Mukuri, you sure you wanna-" but was cut off by Tamayori saying,"Tsuna saved me from committing suicide, I must repay her, plus my dad knows Tsuna won't harm her friends!"

"MY SISTER KNOWS SAWADA IS A KIND PERSON AND WON'T CAUSE PEOPLE HARM SO SHE DON'T MIND TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"GYAHAHAHAH! AS LONG BAKA-TSUNA GIVE ME CANDIES, I WILL DO ANYTHING SHE WANT!" Layla said.

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayuki helped my sister and I a lot, plus I would need to possess her to destroy the mafia." Mukuri said teasingly.

"Hn." Kyuuri said.

"Nufufufu, aren't you sacred that you might get killed by the people in mafia and your family will cry for you?" Daemon said.

"Daemon!" Giotto said.

"I'm used to it." Tsuna said.

"Cheh my mother is dead due to a car accident." Hayate said.

"Maa maa, I won't let myself get killed or not who is going to take care of my father?" Tamayori said.

"I MUST PROTECT MY SISTER TO THE EXTREME SO I CAN'T DIE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"GYAHAHAHAH! YOU ARE SAYING SUCH STUPID THINGS MELON-HEAD!" This statement made Daemon's eyebrows twitch and Alaude smirking, before continuing," DON'T YOU KNOW HOW AWESOME LAYLA-SAMA IS? I WON'T DIE THAT EASILY! GYAHAHAHAH!"

"Kufufufu, I have been to Hell six times, there's no difference if I go back there again if I know I can revive myself again, my sister knows that too, so she won't ever cry." Mukuri said.

'Did she just said, she went to hell six times?!' The whole first generation thought.

"Hn." Kyuuri said before walking away from the table but was stopped by Mukuri saying, " Hn is not an answer, skylark-chan, you are not answering that melon head's question," Ryomei, knowing the truth which no one of the guardians know, shouted, "STOP IT TO THE EXTREME ROKUDO MUKURI!" Mukuri, decided to ignore Ryomei and continue, "Could it be that your family members don't care about you?" This caused Kyuuri to clench her fists tightly before storming out of the room.

The tenth generation is thinking of the fact of why Ryomei is shouting Mukuri's full name when she only did that once, when she is really **furious**.

"Mukuri, that's mean you should apologize." Tamayori said seriously.

Tsuna, sensing something wrong with Ryomei, decided to say, "What do you know of Kyuuri, nee-san? You seem to be knowing something of Kyuuri that we don't.

This caused the whole room to fall into silence until Lampo said,"Maybe her parents are dead." causing everyone to glare at him especially Alaude.

"Maybe she is an orphan?" Asari said.

"You are right partially." Ryomei said calmly, looking down at somewhere but not at the people surrounding her.

"Eh?" Everyone except Ryomei exclaimed.

Tsuna and Giotto thought, "_She must be saying the truth, as she is taking this really very seriously if she is not shouting and saying her catchphrase_."

Ryomei decided to look up and said, "Hibari Kyuuri is an orphan who was dumped at the rubbish bin on the day she was born."

**CHAPTER ENDDDDDD~ PLEASE REVIEW! :D. I know Kyuuri had a sad past, but please bear with it.:'(((.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! I knew Kyuuri's past is quite saddening but please cheer up because her future will be better :D.**

Just as Ryomei is about to continue, Kyuuri barged into the room by throwing a tonfa which landed directly on Ryomei's face which caused her to fall off the chair, and she said, "That's enough nonsense you are speaking, herbivore." After that, she walked off to her bedroom.

The table is filled with silence once again until Ryomei got up and sit back at her chair. Cracking her bones thinking, '_Guess I said too much_,'

Giotto decided to change the subject by saying, "So currently what generation Vongola is at your time?"

"10th Generation." Hayate said.

"Nufufufufu, Vongola lasted until that long?" Daemon said eerily.

"So woman, just now you mentioned your father is boss of CEDEF, are you the new boss of CEDEF now?" G asked.

"Nope, Tsuna is the boss." Tamayori said.

"You mean CEDEF boss?" Lampo said.

"Nope, I am Vongola Decimo." Tsuna said.

Her statement made everyone fall silent as they were so shocked until Giotto shouted, **"NANI?!"**

"Nee nee, she did told you that you are her ancestor just now." Layla said.

Most of them did not even expect Layla to listen to the conversation seriously as just now she is busy chugging down food for her stomach.

"Nufufufu, so is Vongola very weak at your time?" Daemon asked curiously.

The whole tenth generation glanced at Daemon suspiciously, afraid that he will do something to them like what he did in the future.

"Kufufufufu, Vongola is the current strongest mafia famiglia in our time, if it's weak, why do you think I have to target Sawada Tsunayuki to destroy the mafia, you melon head." Mukuri said.

"Pineapple head." Daemon muttered.

"Oya oya, did you just say something?" Mukuri said, with her eyebrows twitching furiously.

"So if you are the Vongola boss, who is the CEDEF boss? Is CEDEF disbanded at that time?" G asked.

Alaude decided to listen intently since it is an organization he created.

"Do not worry, Kyuuri is the current boss now." Hayate said.

'_Hm, she is the boss of CEDEF?_' Alaude thought, before smirking and say, "This must be proof that she is really strong."

"Although I hate to say this, I have to admit that skylark-chan is strong." Mukuri said, frowning.

"What makes you say that, Mukuri?" Tsuna said curiously.

"Let me ask, have any of you fight with Kyuuri when she is without her tonfas?" Mukuri said.

"NANI?! MUKURI, YOU FIGHT WITH KYUURI BEFORE WITHOUT HER TONFAS TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryomei said.

"No. Why?" Tsuna, Hayate and Tamayori said.

"She have monstrous strength, her strength is even more than that dumb white head." Mukuri said, pointing towards Ryomei.

"Is that true, nee-san?" Tsuna asked since Ryomei went to school with Kyuuri earlier than the rest.

"SAWADA, EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NOT FIGHT WITH KYUURI BEFORE TO THE EXTREME BUT I HAVE HEARD THE RUMORS ABOUT HER SINCE FRESHMAN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted.

"What rumors?" Hayate said.

"BEFORE I MET YOU ALL TO THE EXTREME, KYUURI WAS KNOWN AS THE DEMON OF THE SCHOOL, I HAVE SENPAIS SAYING THAT SHE FIGHTING COUNTLESS OF BAD PEOPLE IN SCHOOL BEFORE TO THE EXTREME! LIKE FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE IN GROUPS OF TEN OR MORE. SHE WILL PUNCH THEM BECAUSE THAT TIME SHE DID NOT HAVE HER TONFAS AT THAT TIME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said excitedly.

"Eh? Then when did Kyuuri get her tonfas then?" Giotto asked.

"WHEN I AM A SOPHOMORE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted.

"Nufufufu, then how did you know of her monstrous strength, Mukuri-_iii_?" Daemon said, stretching her name on purpose.

"_Melon_- head, get a grip on yourself, please." Mukuri retorted before continuing on," When I disturbed her once when she is sleeping."

"Eh, but Kyuuri is a very light sleeper." Tsuna said.

"Well, it happened this way.." Mukuri said.

_Flashback_

_At the Vongola garden, lie on the only aloof guardian who is known as the forbidden rose, as she glares at everyone who crowd around her, sleeping. Mukuri is walking around the mansion as she is bored, but when she reach the garden, she saw the cloud guardian sleeping and disguised herself as her bird, Hibird, and laid on her head in order to disturb her_

_As she lie, she realized the cloud guardian's head was very nice to sleep, as she began to feel drowsy, but was soon faced on by the cloud guardian's face nearing her and she realized that she was awake._

_She tried to run off by using an illusion but was faced by a fist that was punched directly on her face and was flown hitting the mansion hard._

_Flashback_

"So, Mukuri, when did this happen?" Tsuna asked.

"Oya oya, Sawada Tsunayuki, don't you remember _the_ time you made me wash the whole kitchen?" Mukuri said menacingly.

"You mean that time when you broke down the few walls?" Tsuna said innocently.

"It is not _me_ who broke it down, it's Hibari Kyuuri. I tried to explain but you wouldn't let me." Mukuri said.

"But it was you who was around the scene when the walls are broken down completely!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I'm punched by that woman, what do you expect? Why don't you try getting hit by her?" Mukuri said angrily.

"Oi, oi, calm down Mukuri." Tamayori said.

"Yes Mukuri, I agree with that baseball freak for once, Kyuuri hitting us with tonfas already caused us to stay in hospital for at least a week, if you say her fists are that strong, then I don't think anyone of us would want to face her when she is without her tonfas." Hayate said.

"Nufufufufu, this sound like the past you, Alaude." Daemon said.

"Speaking truthfully, it's true that Alaude had inhuman strength before he start using handcuffd, why don't we compare Kyuuri and Alaude together?" Tamayori and Asari said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING MAD, YOU THIS FLUTE/BASEBALL FREAK?! DO YOU WANT THE MANSION TO BE DESTROYED?" G and Hayate shouted.

"THEN MORE PAPERWORK FOR ME?! NO WAY!" Giotto shouted and stood up walking towards Alaude and start shaking his shoulders madly, "ALAUDE, I FORBID YOU FROM FIGHTING HIBARI KYUURI, AND THAT IS AN ORDER, UNDERSTAND?!"

An ominous aura start to leak out from Alaude and most probably is due to Giotto ordering and touching him, he said menacingly, "Who. Give. You. The. Rights. To. Order. Me?"

"HIEEEE! SORRY ALAUDE!" Giotto shouted, jumping back from Alaude.

Alaude soon take out his handcuffs from his pocket and twirled it around his fingers getting ready for battle position, he was about to run towards Giotto but was cut off by the door swinging off to it's hinges, with a female named Hibari Kyuuri walking in with her tonfas and a dark aura saying, "Nee, kimitachi, you have been awfully loud," standing in battle mode.

"HIIEEEE! FEMALE ALAUDE IS HERE!" Giotto shouted.

Kyuuri's eyebrows twitching furiously at what Giotto and say, "Who is in any way like this old herbivore?!"

Now is Alaude getting more irritated and angry, not only did Giotto ordered him around but there's this beautiful lady beside him who irritates him to no end, he is only 24 years old for god sake! He is only older by than this lady by 2 years and she is pushing his buttons to the limits non stop, he began to turn towards Giotto and give his famous glare before saying something that he did not expect his female counterpart will say.

" I'll arrest/bite you to death!"

Before running off to catch the famous person who created the strongest mafia famiglia in Hibari Kyuuri's time, Vongola Primo.

While both of them are running after Giotto, they both are thinking of this,

'_Did he/she just say something that is similar with me?' _

**CHAPTER ENDDDDD ~ PLEASE KINDLY REVIEW ! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **

"ALAUDE! SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! KYUURI-SAN, PLEASE STOP TOO! I'M SO SORRY!" Giotto shouted.

"Oya oya, I can't believe what I am saying, is he really the strongest boss in history?" Mukuri said.

"Nufufufu, are you doubting our boss's abilities?" Daemon said, staring at Mukuri intently.

"Hm?" Mukuri answered, staring back at Daemon.

"Cheh, he is acting more like a wimp than I thought." Hayate said.

"HEY! YOU SILVER HEAD, STOP INSULTING GIOTTO!" G shouted.

An animatic vein started popping out of Hayate's head and she shout back, "WHAT YOU SAY YOU THIS PINK HEAD?!"

"Maa, maa, calm down Hayate." Tamayori said.

"Yeah, calm down will you, or not you both are going grow wrinkles when you are older." Asari said.

"SHUT UP FLUTE/BASEBALL FREAK!" Hayate and G shouted.

"FIGHTING TO THE EXTREME! KNUCKLE-SAN, CAN YOU FIGHT WITH ME TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryomei asked.

"YES TO THE ULTIMATE!" Knuckle answered, and both began to spar.

An ominous aura start to form around Tsuna but the others doesn't seem to noticed it except for Layla and Lampo which caused them to run to the other side of the room, hiding from Tsuna.

Tsuna is getting more pissed off as each moment goes by but no one seem to notice it, she saw a handgun at G's pocket and ran over to take it, without G's notice.

She raised the gun and shot up in the air, the sound of a gunshot stopped everyone from the actions and face her, as her aura is getting more and more darker each moment, and she shouted,

"**WILL YOU ALL STOP FROM YOUR NONSENSE?! YOU ALL ARE NOT FUCKING FIFTEEN ANYMORE!"**

Her aura soon spread around the room and cause everyone to flinch, and the room soon became silent again, she soon put her hand down and said **very** sweetly, "Now, now, everyone, shall we get along?"

Her sickening honey sweet voice caused Kyuuri and Alaude to walk away from Giotto and out of the room but their attempts were stopped by her saying, "Where are you both going? Look at the mess, you all have created."

Now her voice changed, she shouted, **"NOW CLEAN THIS UP!"**

Her constant moods wings caused everyone to freeze and start running for the housing equipment to clean up the mess they created. Tsuna walked towards Giotto and said, "Sorry, Giotto-san, we didn't mean to cause this to happen."

Giotto looked at her in fear and said, "No no, it's alright."

When Tsuna turned around, the dining room was back in it's spotless state and she happily said, "Yay! It's clean again! Good job everyone!"

The whole tenth generation sweatdropped at her mood swings thinking, 'Reborn must have influenced her too much,' while the whole first generation guardians thought, 'SHE IS A SCARIER VERSION OF GIOTTO!'

"Giotto-san, if there is any jobs that my friends and I could do to help you all, please remember to tell us."Tsuna said towards Giotto.

Giotto nodded and said, "It's a long night everyone, shall we retire for the night?"

Everyone nodded and start walking out of the dining room towards their own rooms while Giotto thought, 'She is like the mother of her guardians, being able to control them, I guess I had a good descendant after all.'

~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~

"OH SHIT!" Giotto shouted, and his voice echoed throughout the whole mansion which caused everyone to wake up.

Everyone except Kyuuri and Alaude started to rush towards Giotto's room and G is the first one to reach and he shouts, "WHAT'S WRONG, GIOTTO?!"

As everyone reached inside his room, he began to panick and said, "I FORGET ABOUT THE VONGOLA PARTY THAT IS HAPPENING IN TWO DAYS TIME!"

Everyone sigh in relief, thinking something bad had happen but G said menacingly,"Primo."

'G is really angry now!' Giotto thought.

"SORRY, G! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I FORGOT ABOUT IT!" Giotto shouted, hands covering his face, sacred that G would try to murder him or something.

"THEN YOU COULD AT LEAST TELL ME YOU MORON!" G retorted, wanting to go over to his bed and strangle him but was held back by Tamayori and Asari.

"Maa maa, calm down." Both of them said.

"G-san, calm down," Tsuna said before turning towards Giotto and start saying, "I did told you if you all need help, we would help you right? Can my friends and I help you?"

"But I have made the cooks take leave on the day of the event!" Giotto answered, scurrying from G who is giving him a look promising pain and torture.

"Nufufufu, now you had done it. Primo, you are really in for trouble." Daemon said.

"Can you girls cook then?" Lampo said.

"Er, I can't cook." Tsuna said, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Same for me." Hayate said in embarrassment.

"But I only know how to make sushi." Tamayori said.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"GYAHAHAHAH! THE AWESOME ME WILL NOT COOK FOR YOU THESE LOWLY PEOPLE! I HAD BETTER THINGS TO DO!" Layla said.

"STUPID COW! IF YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW TO COOK, JUST ADMIT IT!" Hayate shouted.

"Kufufufu, I can't be bothered to do such troublesome things." Mukuri said.

'_Can't they just admit they can't cook?_' Tsuna thought.

"Wait, where's Kyuuri-san?" Knuckle asked, looking around for the raven haired girl.

"Cheh, probably watching clouds on the rooftop again." Hayate said.

"Doesn't she get bored of watching clouds?" Lampo said.

"Nope, in the past, Kyuuri is always watching clouds everyday." Tamayori said.

"Can she cook?" Daemon asked curiously.

"GYAHAHAHAH! I DON'T THINK SHE CAN, IF I CAN'T, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE CAN?!" Layla said.

"Doesn't you can't cook means Kyuuri can't, stupid cow." Hayate said.

"Oh! I remember!" Tamayori said.

"NANI, NANI? WHAT YOU REMEMBER?!" Layla shouted.

"Kyuuri got comment on my sushi before! On the way it looks and taste." Tamayori said.

"That does not show any proof that she can cook." G said.

"I'm hungry, let's go down for breakfast." Giotto said, and everyone nodded, following him to the dining room.

{Kyuuri's POV}

'_Hn, it's morning already. As expected the sunrise is the best view from here_.' Standing up from the position I am in, I begin to move towards another position to get a better view of it, but was stunned by a shout, "OH SHIT!" and almost stumble but someone hold me, preventing me from stumbling.

I looked up at the person who is still holding me and push him away glaring, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

{Alaude's POV}

That female omnivore is here. I smirked and begin walking towards her, I didn't expect her to be in the same place I am in. What is this feeling I am getting when I'm near her? A shout echoed throughout the whole mansion with a familiar voice and I know who it is the moment I heard it. The voice seem to have turn her into shock as she almost stumbled, but I run towards her and held her in position._'She seems to be so fragile;Making me want to hold her lo-_' but was cut off by my thoughts when she pushed me away glaring and say, "What are you doing here?"

'She is strong, for a female..' I thought, smirking which made her glare even harder and say, "What are you smirking at?"

"You are strong, but not enough ." I said, in purpose to insult her.

"I'll bite you to death." She said in an irritated tone, running towards me with her tonfas in her hands but I blocked it easily using my handcuffs, and there our fight begins.

{Normal POV}

After everyone settled down on their seats in the dining room, Giotto realized something.

"Where's Alaude?" Giotto asked.

"Did he overslept?" Lampo said.

"He is not as irresponsible as you, brat." G said.

"Shall we look for him?" Tsuna said.

"No, it's alright. I shall look for him." Giotto said, standing up from his seat.

"I shall follow too, I need to find Kyuuri." Tsuna said.

"Wait for me, Giotto." G said.

"Nufufufufu, I would also like to see what he is doing." Daemon said.

And soon, everone just stood up from their seats and follow Giotto to look for Alaude and Kyuuri. They walked towards his quarters and did not see him there, and begin asking around the maids, until one of them said, "I saw Sir Alaude on the roof top."

Giotto and the others went towards the direction of the roof top and saw something that shocks them.

"SHE IS ON PAR WITH ALAUDE TO THE ULTIMATE!" Knucle exclaimed.

"Alaude is using his handcuffs." Asari said.

"And more handcuffs than usual." G muttered.

"This proves that his opponent is strong." Giotto said.

"Oya oya, this is surprising." Daemon said.

"That's why I said don't look down on us. Cheh," Hayate said.

Everyone continued to watch the fight between the two until one of Kyuuri's tonfas is being thrown towards the other side of the rooftop, which caused her to turn and look at it for a moment, but in that moment, Alaude throw himself on top on her and put his handcuffs near her neck saying in a smug way, "I win."

This cause Kyuuri to glare at him and say, " ."

Alaude immediately stood up and jump down from the roof top to the ground floor while Kyuuri go down to the roof top by climbing towards the nearest window(Giotto's office}.

"Where are they going when there is a door here?" Lampo said.

"Kyuuri like climbing, back at our school, she also don't use the rooftop door to go down, she always climb windows. I guess that's a habit." Tsuna said.

"It's afternoon already, let's go down to the dining room. I'm like really hungry now." Lampo said.

Everyone nodded and left the roof top.

{DINING ROOM}

Once Giotto and the others reach the dining room, they realize Alaude and Kyuuri is there already, acting like nothing had happen, but Tsuna realized something, Alaude's eyes are focused on Kyuuri only while Kyuuri is just staring down at the table.

Everyone settled down and waited for the food, but the food seem to take too long to arrive and G called James over asking, "Where is the food, James? It's taking too long."

"Sir G, don't you know that Boss have put the whole kitchen staff on leave today till the Vongola Party?" James said.

"Giotto.." G said.

"Did I?" Giotto said innocently.

"Boss, don't tell me you have forgotten?" James said.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! DOES THAT MEAN WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE MEALS FOR TODAY TILL THE DAY OF THE PARTY?!" Lampo and Layla shouted.

"It seems so." Tamayori said.

"WHAT?!" Almost everyone in the whole room shouted.

"why don't you all go and have your meals on restuarants then?" James suggested.

"ARE YOU MAD?! YOU WANT US TO GET MOBBED BY FANGIRLS OF THEM?" Hayate shouted, pointing at the males opposite them.

"Calm down Hayate, He is just suggesting." Tsuna said.

"THEN HOW TO THE EXTREME?!" Ryomei shouted.

Kyuuri stood up from her chair and start walking to the direction of the kitchen and everyone shouted, **"KYUURI, YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK TO THE EXTREME?!"**

"Hn." She replied.

"Kyuuri, can you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE cook for us?!" Tsuna asked with puppy dog eyes.

Unable to resist Tsuna, Kyuuri sighed and nodded.

"FINALLY SOMEONE KNOWS HOW TO COOK!" Hayate shouted.

Everyone, including Alaude is very curious on what Kyuuri is going to be cooking and walked towards the kitchen quietly and was amazed by the sight they saw.

With two hands, Kyuuri start to chop the ingredients that she thought will be needing to cook in an abnormal speed. Kyuuri, realizing that there are someone outside staring at her cooking, begin to glare at all of them, holding a knife which caused everyone to run away from the position they are in, while Alaude just stood there staring at her in a way she feel uncomfortable with which made her turn away without realizing him smirking and walk away.

Kyuuri did not take long to cook as after everyone went back to their seats, they waited for like ten minutes before Kyuuri walk out of the kitchen, returning to her seat with the maids behind serving Giotto and the rest.

Layla is the first one to dug on her food and shouted, "DELICIOUS!"

"Cheh, must be you too hungry." Hayate said and eat her food, shocked by the taste of it and Tamayori laughed it off saying, "Hayate, you okay?"

Everyone started to eat their food in peace while Lampo suddenly shouted, "SECONDS!"

"EH, YOU EAT WAY TOO FAST TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle shouted.

"Do you even know whether there is extra food?" Asari said.

Everyone decided to look at Kyuuri and all she said is 'Hn.' And off they run for the delicious food in the kitchen.

Alaude is the first to walk out of the dining room while Kyuuri is the second. Kyuuri is indeed surprised to see him at the other side of the corridor waiting for somebody, which seems to be her, but she continued walking until he pulled her waist towards him and whispered, "Good." before walking away to his office, leaving her in surprise once again.

**YES! LONG CHAPTER I KNOW! BECAUSE I HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE LONG TODAY ! :D. ANYWAY THE CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC! I SHALL REMIND YOU ALL AGAIN. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYYY PEOPLE! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **

{IN DINING ROOM}

Giotto and the others who went for their second servings are back in their seats eating, after that, Giotto realized something, and he shouted, "EHHHHH!"

"What's wrong again, Giotto?" G said, gritting his teeth.

"I FORGET TO ASK KYUURI-SAN WHETHER SHE CAN COOK FOR THE PARTY!" Giotto exclaimed.

"Nufufufufu, why don't you ask your descendant to help you ask for her?" Daemon said.

"Kufufufu, what makes you think Sawada Tsunayuki will help you?" Mukuri said.

"Nufufu, I don't remember asking for your help, pineapple-chan," Daemon said sarcastically.

"Why yo-" Mukuri tried to reason with him, but was cut off by Tsuna saying," Mukuri, calm down."

Then she turn towards Daemon and say,"Defintely, I would help to ask, but first, why don't you apologize to Mukuri first?"

"No way." Daemon said.

"Cheh, you are not a gentleman." Hayate said.

"What did you just say?" Daemon said, eyebrows twitching.

"Maa maa, let's analyze the situation, Daemon is like the ball who is been thrown over to Mukuri furiously, who is the baseball bat, need to hit back as hard or not the ball will drop on the floor and no one will score." Tamayori said.

"EH, BASEBALL FREAK, WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT BASEBALL!" Hayate shouted.

"Daemon, it's true that you are in the wrong, you started the names calling towards Mukuri-san first." Giotto said.

"Tch, Daemon is getting owned by girls." G muttered.

Unfortunately, Daemon heard that and said angrily,"What did you say, you this **dog**?!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" G shouted.

"Look the dog's barking." Daemon retorted.

"Daemon! That's enough!" Giotto said angrily.

"Kufufufu, not that I cared about his apology, but his actions proved that he indeed is not a gentleman." Mukuri said.

"I am one, you **woman**!" Daemon said angrily.

"I know I'm a woman from the moment I have blood coming out from my vagina for the first time of my life." Mukuri said.

"Nufufufu, does that mean your hymen had been broken also already?" Daemon said.

"YOU THIS BASTARD!" Mukuri shouted, slamming her fists and standing up.

Daemon also stood up from his seat and faced Mukuri who is at his opposite says, "Nufufufu, it seems that you are shorter than me."

"Daemon, that's too much there is young kids here!" Giotto said.

"Nufufu, I don't remember anyone here is younger then eighteen." Daemon said.

"Kufufu, if you are implying that dumb cow is a kid, should I remind you she is freaking nineteen?" Mukuri said.

"Nufufufu, will you stop copying my catchphrase?" Daemon said.

"Kufufu, I should say that right back at you." Mukuri said.

"Nufufufu." Daemon said, glaring at Mukuri.

"Kufufu."Mukuri said, glaring back.

'What's with them with their 'Kufufu/Nufufu?!' Everyone thought.

"Kufufu, I'm out of here." Mukuri said, walking out of her position towards the door.

"Nufufu, does that mean you admit you have lost the fight?" Daemon said.

"Kufufu, I don't lose, it's just that I'm more mature then you." Mukuri said, opening the door and left the dining room.

"Phew, I thought they are going to fight." Tamayori said.

"What do you mean by that?" Asari said.

"When Mukuri doesn't say 'Kufufufu', it proves that she is really angry." Hayate said, gesturing her fingers to empathize on that.

"Hmph." Daemon said and left the dining room.

"Well, it's been a long day, Tsuna-san, my guardians and I have some work to do, can I leave you on helping us out on the party?" Giotto said.

"You mean helping _you_, Giotto." G said.

"Yeap, sure, Giotto-san." Tsuna said, continuing on, "My friends and I need to discuss on what to plan for the party, is it okay, if we leave first?"

"Sure." Giotto said, gesturing Tsuna to the door.

And there goes Tsuna and her friends leaving the room.

After Tsuna left, Giotto said, "Let's go to my office, call Alaude and Daemon back, will you, G?"

"Tch, you are so troublesome." G said.

"We need to discuss matters." Giotto said seriously.

"Yes, Primo." G said and went off looking for both Alaude and Daemon.

{IN THE GARDEN}

Mukuri ran off to the garden, sitting under the tree thinking, 'Why am I getting so angry with that melon-head for? He is making me lose my composure for nothing. Kufufu, definitely it is because he had possessed my body before, that's why I'm getting angry that easily.' Busy in her thoughts, she did not noticed the person of her thoughts coming near her and sit down beside her.

"Nufufu, what are you hiding here for, pineapple?" Daemon said.

Mukuri, snapping out of her thoughts, looked at Daemon with hatred said, "None of your beeswax."

"Nufufu, what are you so angry for? Are you still angry for what I said in the dining room?" Daemon said.

"I'm not that petty, melon-head." Mukuri replied.

"Nufufu, your actions proved differently." Daemon said.

"Why you," Mukuri said, trying to slap Daemon on the shoulder, but he caught her hand, which cause her to blush furiously.

"Nufufu, you are a lady, you shouldn't be acting so rough." Daemon said.

"You jerk!" Mukuri shouted and run off.

After Mukuri ran off, Daemon stared into space, _'That girl, she is so cute yet feisty. Wait, did I say cute?'_

"DAEMON!" G shouted, and Daemon snapped out of his thoughts saying, "What?"

"Primo asked you to go to his office now, we have matters to discuss." G answered.

"I'll be there." And he disappeared off in a mist.

G get annoyed and said, "Show off!" before he went off to look for Alaude.

Meanwhile, Tsuna and the others went off to the garden finding Mukuri and Kyuuri, until someone accidently bumped into Hayate.

"Watch out where you are looking for!" Hayate said loudly.

"Oya oya, so it's you, Yagami Hayate." Mukuri said.

"Oh, it's you, Mukuri." Hayate said, while thinking, _'Why did her mood change so fast? She usually gets angry for a longer period of time.'_

"Well, all we need now is to look for Kyuuri." Tsuna said.

"KYUURI WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted.

"Hn, quiet, loud herbivore." Kyuuri said, jumping out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from, Kyuuri?" Tamayori asked.

"Obviously is from the rooftop." Hayate said.

"Really?" Tamayori said.

'_She is as dense as ever.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Nee nee, will we ever go back to our time again?" Layla asked.

"I don't know." Tsuna said, thinking _'Is Reborn finding us?'_

"Nee nee, why? I want go back and defeat Reborn!" Layla said.

"STUPID COW! BE QUIET AND DON'T BOTHER HIME-SAMA!" Hayate said.

"WHAT'S THAT FOR?! BAKA-GAMI!" Layla said and throw an unknown grenade which Tsuna and the others never seen before towards Hayate, which did not explode but show a hologram of Reborn.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted.

"Everyone, calm down. I know you have many questions, but there is no time for asking as this is just a hologram of mine. I'm going to explain the situation you all are in.

You all don't seem to know other than Dame- Tsuna, but there is a famiglia named Belinova who is an ally with Primo once, which now currently had attempted to assassinate Kyuudaime and his guardians. I know most probably you all are wondering why you all have not get back yet in our time is because you are there for a mission.

Your mission is to prevent Daemon's betrayal. Why? The reason is simple, Daemon went to attack the Belinova Famiglia's heiress of Vongola Primo's time after Elena's death, because Belinova Famiglia is supposed to be on guard of the mansion because the main CEDEF members followed Vongola Primo and guardians as main bodyguards when they left for a meeting with Cavallone Famiglia, as there is no main members to command on the CEDEF, that is why the security is handed on to Belinova but they slacked on their duty that particular night as Vongola at that time had no one trying to attack them. Due to letting down their guard, this had caused the death of dear Elena, who was all alone in that mansion.

Tsuna, you have heard of the Belinova having grudges towards people who tried to harm them, Daemon had killed their current heiress in your time, so that is why they tried to attack Kyuudaime and his guardians since he retired already.

Other than going to the past, to prevent Daemon's betrayal is to keep you safe from Belinova Famiglia. You all are most probably not going to come back to our time because your mission is to keep Elena safe too. I will miss you all, especially Dame- Tsuna.

I know you all will manage well in there, I know Dame-Tsuna can control you all! This is the last time I'm speaking with you all again, Ciao~

And the hologram just went off, while everyone is still trying to process the information which Reborn had just said. The silence was broken off by Layla saying,"Nee nee, I'm hungry again."

"I can't believe what had just happen.." Tsuna said sadly. _'I am going to miss Kaa-san's cooking, Reborn's kickin—'_

"Hime-sama.." Hayate said.

"I WILL NOT SEE KYOKO TO THE EXTREME AGAIN?!" Ryomei said, trying hard not to cry.

"I guess Chrome have to just take care of herself." Mukuri said.

"Hn." Kyuuri answered.

"Maa maa, calm down, everyone. If we just prevent Daemon's betrayal, we can maybe also go back to the past." Tamayori said.

"Are you stupid? How can we go back if we most probably have to protect that girl?" Hayate said.

"But if we protect her, we can help to change the future, we can maybe make the Vongola not to have so much sin like what had in the future, which will help the future bosses not to inherit so much sins." Tamayori said.

"Kufufu, I shall agree with what Yamamoto Tamayori said." Mukuri said.

"Cheh," Hayate said.

"Hn." Kyuuri said.

"That's right," Ryomei said, seriously, which caused Tsuna snapped out of from her thoughts, saying determinedly. "EVERYONE WE SHALL PREVENT BAD THINGS HAPPENING FOR THIS FAMIGLIA! WE SHALL PROTECT IT!"

"Yes, Hime-sama."

"Let's do your way as always Tsuna!"

"LET'S DO IT TO THE EXTREME!"

"AS LONG AS BAKA-TSUNA GIVE ME CANDIES, I WILL DO ANYTHING!"

"Kufufu."

"Hn."

"Well, let's start planning for the Vongola Party now!" Tsuna said excitedly.

{CEDEF HQ}

Meanwhile, G went to the CEDEF headquarters as this is his first time, he began asking one of the passing by attendants, "Where is your boss's office?"

The attendant looked at him suspiciously and says, "Who are you?"

G glared at him and said, "G, Storm Guardian."

"Storm Guardian of which Famiglia?" The attendant asked curiously.

"Vongola."

The attendant seemed to be shocked and immediately said, "The last floor of the HQ!"

G went to the lift and pressed the 3rd floor, he surely did not expect that there will be floors for the CEDEF buildings, well they are created to research on information. After going out of the lift, there is only one room there and there is a door and he knocked.

"Hn."

The voice of approval led G into Alaude's office and all he said is "Primo said we had matters to discuss, we have to go to his office."

"Hn(_For what?_)" Alaude answered.

"Most probably about those ladies." G said.

"Hn" and Alaude stood up from his seat following G to Giotto's office.

{IN GIOTTO'S OFFICE}

G opened the door and went off to his seat, same for Alaude.

"Looks like everyone is here." Giotto said.

"So what did you call us here for, Primo?" Lampo said.

"About the ladies." Giotto said.

"Yeah?" Asari said.

"What do you think of them?" Giotto said.

Everyone sweatdropped at his question and start to drink the tea that the maids personally bring in as they are thinking what important things did he call them here for while Alaude is getting more irritated each moment.

"Personally?" Giotto said.

Everyone spit out their tea other than Alaude who choked, but not showing it out loud.

"What is that question for?!" G exclaimed.

"Just wanna know." Giotto said, putting his hand under his chin.

'_He come here just to talk about love life?!_' The guardians thought.

"Nufufu, I have to admit that Mukuri is real feisty." Daemon said.

"It doesn't seem like you to have a sudden interest in a girl who just came for a few days," Lampo said.

"You have a problem?" Daemon said, glaring at Lampo.

"N-o." Lampo said, trying hard not to stutter.

"Don't be so hard on him to the ultimate Daemon," Knuckle said.

"But don't you have Elena?" Asari said.

"Elena? She is a kind who can't take jokes and cries way too easily." Daemon said.

"That's mean of you to say that of her." Giotto said.

"Did you even truly love her?" G said.

"I did, for once." Daemon said.

"So now did you still love her?" Giotto said.

Daemon kept silent and everyone just keep looking at him until he suddenly says, "I don't know, honestly."

"Then why did you made up with her last time?" Knuckle said.

"Because there is no other women as interesting as her until now." Daemon said.

"NOW?!" Giotto, G, Asari and Lampo shouted.

"Yeap, now." Daemon said.

"WHO?! WHO?!" They shouted, demanding to know who is it.

"Hn, stupid. It's Mukuri." Alaude said.

"**WHAT!"** Now all of them shouted other than Alaude and Daemon.

One of the maids who walked past Giotto's office muttered, "They are sure rowdy today, Primo and the others."

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER ~ PLEASE REVIEW !**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYYY GUYS ! NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! ARE YOU GLAD FOR LITTLE DAEMON AND MUKURI'S LITTLE MOMENT? HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW.**

"But she is from the future!" G said.

"Do I look like I freaking care?" Daemon said.

"Hn." Alaude give an approval to what Daemon says.

"Even Alaude agrees!" Asari said.

"Well, they may stay here forever." Lampo said.

"Don't curse them!" G said.

"I'm not!" Lampo said.

"What Lampo said have a point." Giotto said.

"But we won't know how long they are staying!" G said.

"Nufufufu, G, are you concerned for that Hayate girl?" Daemon said.

"Tch, who would care for her?" G said, turning his head away as he is blushing.

"Don't be shy, G." Asari said.

"Settle your own first! I keep see you stare at that Tamayori girl!" G said.

"So you admit you like her, G?" Daemon asked, smirking.

"What about you Giotto, do you like that Tsuna girl?" Knuckle asked.

"I d-o.. But she is my descendant." Giotto said, stuttering.

"I think Daemon's answer is clear enough already. You do not have to care even though they are from the future, because they may not be able to get back." Knuckle said.

"That's not what a priest should say." Lampo said.

"What about you, Lord Lampo with your Lady Layla?" Knuckle said.

"Ore-sama will not be with a commoner like her." Lampo said.

"But your personalities are totally the same." Asari said.

"I do no-"

"**YES!" **

"Then what about you Knuckle?" Giotto asked.

"What?" Knuckle said, way too innocent.

"Don't try to be dense. You and that Ryomei." G said.

"I can't, I'm a priest." Knuckle said.

"This type of thing can't be help even if you are a priest."Lampo said.

"Knuckle, you have already joined the mafia because of me, but you are still praying daily for peace, isn't that a good thing? You don't have to resist your feelings if you like someone in a romantic way." Giotto said.

"Nufufu, I can't believe Primo is giving love advice."Daemon said.

"Maa maa, what about you Alaude?" Asari asked.

"Hn." Is all he answered.

"Huh? Say something!" Giotto said curiously.

"Worthy." Alaude said.

"**ALAUDE IS ACKNOWLEDGING KYUURI!"** Everyone in the room shouted.

" ." He said in a stern voice, way colder than usual, with a very faint blush on his cheeks.

"Nufufu, you don't have to be shy." Daemon said teasingly.

"Hn, I'll arr-

Suddenly, someone barged in the room, and the person is unexpectedly Kyuuri. This left the first generation in shock, while Alaude is pondering _'Did she hear what we just said?'_

"Are you done in your dreamland?" Kyuuri asked boredly.

"Sorry!" Giotto exclaimed.

"Hn." Kyuuri answered.

"What are you doing here Kyuuri-san?" Asari asked.

"What food do you want for the banquet?"

"WHAT?!" Giotto, G, Asari and Lampo shouted.

"Did. You. Not. Hear. What. I. Say." Kyuuri said in an irritated tone.

"SORRY!"

"Hn." Is all she said and she take out a notebook from her pocket with a pen which she holds on her right hand, waiting for them to say the foods.

"Omelet Rice." G said.

"Black Pepper Crab to the ultimate." Knuckle said.

"Fried Chicken Wings." Lampo said.

"Takoyaki balls." Asari said.

"Lasagna." Daemon said.

"Hn." Alaude said.

"Alaude, telling her 'Hn.' She won't know, anyways I want Chocolate Cakes, Mango Puddings, Strawberry Shortcakes, Chocolate Truffles, Chocolate Riceballs- " Getting irritated with Giotto ramblings, Kyuuri used her notebook and throw it at Giotto's head and say 'Hn.' As Giotto immediately kept quiet.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

That scream caused the whole first generation and Kyuuri to stop on their talking/ walking, before dashing to the location where the scream came from.

{10th Generation POV}

"Come on, Layla, the party is in the day after tomorrow. You must help out in the cleaning even though we had finish the preparations." Tsuna said.

"No way in hell am I going to do that! THE GREAT ME is so tired already!"

"Stupid cow, you did the least and you still dare to complain?"

"BAKA-GAMI, IS NOT LIKE YOU DID THE MOST EITHER!"

That sentence make Hayate snap totally as she is the one who did the planning of the event together with putting up the decorations. _'AT LEAST I DID MORE THEN HER!' _Hayate thought, and just run after Layla who is running off towards the door.

"GET BACK HERE! STUPID COW!" Hayate shouted.

"YADA!" Layla said, about to reach her destination but Hayate managed to caught up with her and pulled her hair harshly.

It made Layla cry out loudly and throw grenades around the ballroom, unfortunately, one of the grenades are thrown towards the ladder Tamayori is standing, which cause her to panic the moment she saws it, which cause her to slip and scream,

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"TAMAYORI!" Tsuna exclaimed.

The ballroom door is thrown off to it's hinges the moment Tsuna exclaimed, as she was too shocked to move, but Kyuuri just ran towards Tamayori, managing to catch her before the ladder came toppling down on them with Kyuuri on top.

"**KYUURI!"** Everyone shouted, running towards Kyuuri and Tamayori's direction.

Alaude is the one to act as he takes out the ladder immediately that was squashing the both girls, and Kyuuri just got up acting like nothing had happen, dusting off the invisible dust and said, "Don't make such a big fuss over nothing."

"Kufufu, trying to act tough as always, Hibari Kyuuri." Mukuri said.

"Quiet. Pineapple." Kyuuri said, trying to walk out of the crowd of people she was surrounded by, but was stopped by Tamayori who is rambling like an old woman,"Are you hurt anywhere? Did you need to sleep to feel better? Do y-"

"Quiet. Sawada Tsunayuki." And try to walk away again but was held back Ryomei this time.

"KYUURI, LET ME HEAL YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei said.

"No need." Kyuuri replied, walking away and Tsuna shouts,

"**STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILDISH BRAT WHEN YOU ARE HURT! YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT OKAY! NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"**

"Oya oya, Sawada Tsunayuki snapped."

"Hmph," Kyuuri answered but still continue walking and all of a sudden, she is off the ground and in Alaude's arms, which cause Kyuuri to blush madly. Everyone gawked in shock at the aloof man's actions and he called towards Giotto," Chair."

Giotto immediately went to take a chair and Kyuuri was forced to sit on it by Alaude putting her down, holding her and giving her a look _'Get up and you'll get it.'_

Alaude look at Ryomei and said, "Heal."

Ryomei immediately rushed towards Kyuuri and use her Sun Flames to heal the wound.

Now almost everyone in the room was still trying to process the information of Alaude being kind to the raven haired girl as he is never kind to anyone before. Whereas, everyone except Kyuuri notice the look that Alaude is giving towards her, is full of concern. And this made Giotto and Tsuna smile, as this may be a good start for both of them.

After Ryomei healed Kyuuri, Kyuuri tried to stand up but realize Alaude is still holding her, he glared at her and said, "Let. Go."

"Hn." And Alaude walked out of the room with everyone boring their eyes at him and Kyuuri.

Kyuuri stare at Alaude's walking figure disappear before turning back and glare at Giotto and the rest saying, "What?"

Everyone is trying hard not to laugh while Mukuri said, "Kufufufu, I do not know you have such a history with him, skylark."

"I. Do. Not."

"But his actions proved differently." Daemon said.

"Yare yare, it seems that Alaude had a love interest in you," Lampo said.

Lampo's statement made Kyuuri glare at Lampo which made him whimper before she walking out of the ballroom, without Tsuna forgetting to say, "We will clear up things here, it's dinner time already. Tamayori agreed to make sushi for dinner already. Please call Alaude down for dinner." And everyone start to snicker at Tsuna's statement.

{Kyuuri's POV}

Hn, why am I blushing when that man holds me? He is just an omnivore, maybe it is because I am in shock. But what is that feeling when the moment he touches me? I think I'm going insane now. Hn, I shall find him and teach him a lesson of not messing with me.

{Alaude's POV}

Why did I even help her? What is that feeling the moment our hands touch? I think I must be becoming a herbivore now. Hn, since that feeling is not a bad feeling, I shall claim her.

{Normal POV}

Kyuuri did not went to look for Alaude like what Tsuna instructed, she went to the rooftop and glanced at the sun which was beginning to set before standing up and jumping down the rooftop, looking for the CEDEF building.

{At the ballroom}

"Tsuna, why did you let Kyuuri go find Alaude-san, you know they will fight right?" Tamayori said.

"Kufufu, not this time Yamamoto Tamayori."

"Eh? What you mean, Mukuri?"

"Alaude manage to help Kyuuri to get healed somehow, so Kyuuri will most probably go and thank him." Giotto said.

"I still can't believe what Alaude did," G said.

"Nufufufu, that's surprising, I didn't expect him to be that bold," Daemon said.

"But this may be a good thing for Alaude to the ultimate!"

"Nee nee, Ore-sama is hungry."

"Maa maa, let's clean up first before we go for dinner." Asari said.

{CEDEF Building}

Kyuuri walked inside to the CEDEF building and realized that the building was much more smaller then she expected. Since she is the current CEDEF boss in the future, she know where the office is, and went to the lift and pressed the 3rd floor, since it is supposedly the highest floor where the boss's office is.

After the lift door opened, she walked out and just open the door, just to hear Alaude say, "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Hn, I don't work for you, why should I?"

"What are you here for?" Alaude asked.

"Go down for dinner." Kyuuri said.

"Hn(Why?)" Alaude said.

"Sawada Tsunayuki said so."

"Why do you follow Sawada Tsunayuki?" Alaude asked curiously.

"She is one who protects her friends despite aloof." Kyuuri said before walking away, but Alaude grabbed her wrist and said, "Work for me."

Kyuuri's eyes widened at that last statement.

**CHAPTER END! PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW. CHARACTERS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OOC. JUST A REMINDER ;).**


End file.
